


She Had The World

by TheLittlestFairy



Series: Things Are Shaping Up To Be Pretty Odd [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First moomin fic uwu, I kinda changed the storyline of how everyone met but it’s not a big deal, I reference the lyrics a little too :), Idkhowtotaghelp, M/M, P!ATD song for the title, don’t worry this will get gayer, eventual Snufmin, moomin realizing his true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19922377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestFairy/pseuds/TheLittlestFairy
Summary: Moomin had always had the lovely Snorkmaiden, and she had always had him. That is, of course, until Snufkin shows up for the first time in Moominvalley. Now Moomin has to wonder about who he really belongs to.





	She Had The World

Moomin, for as long as he’d lived, had known his dearest friends. They’d all grown up together in the picturesque Moominvalley, enjoying each season as it came and went. Indeed, Moomin could recall dozens of memories of playing tag with Little My, helping Sniff look for buried treasure, and seeing each new and marvelous invention from the Snork. However, there was no friend quite like the lovely Snorkmaiden. She and Moomin had been close since the beginning, and the passing years had only strengthened their bond. They’d spent countless spring days picking flowers and drinking lemonade under blooming trees, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Early on into their childhood friendship, Snorkmaiden had declared Moomin her boyfriend and insisted on learning the ways of young lovers. Moomin was never one to say no, and how could he? Snorkmaiden held the world upon a string, spun the stars on her fingernails. And she had so much love in her, why, she’d want to kiss Moomin all the time. Moomin was not opposed to a future with her, he had always told himself. There was no reason for him to be.

Moomin may have never doubted his relationship with Snorkmaiden if it weren’t for Snufkin, who he’d met later in his youth when he first stumbled upon Moominvalley. Snufkin, the untamed vagabond who followed his feet wherever they led him. Snufkin, who dressed in old and tattered clothes and paid very little mind to brushing his hair and silly things like that. Snufkin, who needed his space and kept his distance. Snufkin, who was not much like Snorkmaiden at all, which was perhaps the first clue for dear Moomintroll. Moomin grew to crave Snufkin’s presence very quickly. He longed to spend time with him, to sit in silence with him or hear him play the harmonica if he was lucky. The seasons with the valley’s newest member passed, and it became clear that there was no one Moomin wished to spend quite as much time with as Snufkin. Despite how different they were, Moomin adored his dearest friend Snufkin and felt such an unbridled joy whenever he was around. They’d go fishing in the spring, go sailing in the summer, and take walks to the mountains in the fall, and Moomin cherished every second of it. The time they spent together was the most precious thing; much more precious, in fact, than the time he spent with Snorkmaiden. Moomin had never admitted this to himself until it was too apparent to ignore.

At first, Moomin told himself it was because Snufkin always left for the winter, and this was true. Snufkin and Moomin could not spend the entire year together, as Snufkin needed to travel and be on his own just as much as he needed to be with Moomin in the valley. Indeed that must be it, but then, Moomin missed Snufkin so terribly when he was away. In fact, that was all he could think about from the moment he fell asleep for winter hibernation to the moment he woke up on the first day of spring. His thoughts were consumed by Snufkin whenever he was not by Moomin’s side. His thoughts could not be consumed by Snorkmaiden even when she was in his presence. There came a point in Moomin’s young life where he realized that she could win the rest of the world, but she couldn’t ever win him. Not in the way she wanted, anyways. Their childhood romance would simply be nothing more than that. He didn’t love her, not like that, he was just passing the time, and as the time passed Moomin did learn what love really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so uh this is my first Moomin fic so I know it’s a little rough but I really appreciate any who choose to read it. This is the first part of a three part series so I hope I can persuade you to stick around! Any comments are really appreciated! :)


End file.
